


Unmasked [moonlight-kaitou Detective Conan secret santa!]

by blackphantom1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackphantom1412/pseuds/blackphantom1412
Summary: This is my 2018 secret santa gift for moonlight-kaitou! Sorry it took me so long!





	Unmasked [moonlight-kaitou Detective Conan secret santa!]

Looking back on the past few days, Hakuba was almost impressed with how quickly things could come falling down. It had all been so routine. A museum, a heist, a gem, a chase. KID was as larger than life as ever, dancing out of reach of the officers all grins and laughs.  
Then the show came to a stop.  
There was a gunshot, and a streak of red shot out from KIDs back.

Everyone stood shocked, watching KID fall back and hit the ground unmoving. Then everything happened at once. Nakamori yelled into a radio for helicopters to sweep the area, police began to push the panicking museum guests and owners back and a circle grew around KID, Hakuba at the very edge. Seeing Kaito there hurt, his own damn boyfriend lying there possibly dead had scared any of his usual rational out of him. He hardly even acted when one of the taskforce went forwards to check on KID who was rapidly loosing blood and he let out a small mutter.

"Isn't this Kuroba? The inspectors kids friend?"

Officers looked forwards as the first officer kept trying to slow the bleeding. KIDs disguise skills were infamous, but while he was lying unconscious with a bullet in his chest? Even a man as impossible as KID has limits.  
Hakuba stepped forwards looking at Kaito, spotting his hardly moving chest. He was alive at least. But as he moved forwards some of the officers began looking at him suspiciously and Hakuba quickly realised why. Kaito hadn't exactly been keeping the fact he was dating the detective quiet! Waiting outside of heists with a grin and sometimes coming in and kissing him in front of whoever was near at the time! And now the very man he had been trying to catch was getting revealed to be his boyfriend!

Everyone other than the officer performing first aid darted back as Nakamori stepped up only to stop still seeing who it was. he stammered and looked to Hakuba, confusion clear before he announced;  
"C-call an ambulance. We'll have to take him somewhere secure"  
"And....Hakuba?" The inspector glanced to the officer who spoke up awkwardly "Well...he's connected to the suspect sir. Shouldn't we...'take him in' too?"

The anger mixed with confusion was clear to see on Nakamoris face as he struggled to come up with a response. He had just been warming up to Hakuba since he saw him with Kaito and Aoko so often! Seeing the spot he was in Hakuba stepped forwards talking in a flat detached voice  
"It's alright inspector" Hakuba said forcing his own voice to be as blank as he could, he'd need to come up with a detailed cover sooner rather than later "I'll go to the station, it's the only logical step"  
"...Thank you" With a short nod too officers stepped forwards and Hakuba walked over following them out. They didn't put him in cuffs thank god, but Hakuba still felt like every set of eyes in the room were on him as he left. 

* * *

It was some hours later when Hakuba was sat in the stations waiting room, watching a wall slowly lighten with the rising sun when a burst of activity pulled him from his daze. Rather than the couple of officers who came back with him, the whole taskforce seemed to rush in all hurrying to desks in panic.

"He's gone!" Came the bellow of Nakamori as he burst into the room "Under watch, hardly coming to from anesthetics, and he's managed to get out!" He rounded on Hakuba his eyes full of suspicion "You knew!?"  
"No." Hakuba had rehearsed his story in his mind over and was ready with all the details  
"You seemed damn sure before!"  
"he'd convinced me KID had swapped the hair I tested, and between that and Aoko being able to vouch for him being with her during heists I thought I was wrong."

Hakuba had been braced for a more thorough grilling of the details and his own testimony, but Nakamori just sighed and fell into a seat his head in his hands.  
"Damn Kaito...I got to put a warrant out on his arrest! Everyone will know." He sighed "I'm going to have to call his mum too. You know where he'd go?"

"No sir" Hakuba said with a sigh "He'll know to not go to my house, and I doubt he'd be in his either" He didn't know Kaitos plans on a good day, let alone when he'd be on the run.  
"well...your dads talking to some people, he'll be taking you home" Nakamori grumbled as he grabbed his phone "My advice, keep your damn head down!"  
"Yes sir" 

* * *

The drive to Hakuba's home was long and awkward. He sat in the back of the car looking blankly out the window as his father drove. His father was torn, he had met Kaito and he seemed to be a good kid! Even helped Hakuba come out his shell a bit! To find out he had been KID all along...

"I rang ahead to Baya" he said to his son "She'll have food waiting for you."  
Hakuba let out a none specific sound as his father pulled into his homes drive. Baya was stood waiting patiently at the door bowing her head slightly in greetings as Hakuba got out. Hakuba walked up and glanced back, spotting his father turning the car back to leave his son with his caretaker. His father had never been that good at comforting or reassuring his son.

"Dinner is on the table young master" she said as Hakuba walked in. He headed to the stairs anyway but Baya spoke again a bit firmer "Your father told me to be sure you have at least something"  
"I don't feel like it Baya" Hakuba said stopping on the stairs and looking back as the door clicked shut. baya looked up at him at first wordlessly, then she slowly began to smile a smile that didn't seem right on her face.

"Well, I didn't think you cared that deeply sagu" Came Kaitos soft flowing voice even if there was a roughness to it. Hakuba stared his body freezing with shock before hurrying down grabbing Kaito by either arm glaring.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted staring at Kaito "You were hurt! You're on the run! They'll know you'd come see me!"

Hakuba had shook Kaito slightly with his yells making him wince even as he reached up and removed the mask showing his real pale face. "I know, but I can't just run off on you like that" he said quietly stepping back from Hakuba's grip but staying by the coloured glass window, just in case someone was looking in "I got in contact with my mum, I'm going to be flying over to see her"

"Your mother? In Vegas?" Hakuba asked with a small frown "you think you can get there?"  
"Turns out mums had a false identity set up for me for ages in case I needed to make a quick exit. Seems she's right. I won't be staying right with her, too suspicious, but I'll figure something out" Kaito looked back to Hakuba, worry now showing "You'll need to be careful too...there's a chance I might have just put you in danger"  
"I'll be fine Kaito" Hakuba insisted with a frown "People seem to buy I didn't know. I'll keep my distance from Jii to be safe too"

"Well, not just them" Kaito said guiltily "People too...my names going to be out there Saguru, and I wasn't exactly subtle."  
That was something Hakuba hadn't even thought of, but a good point. Once it got out that he had been dating Kaitou KID himself, people would either think he worked with him or was fooled so closely. His reputation was about to take a large hit.

"I don't care about that stuff" Hakuba said dismissively just focusing on Kaito "People can say what they want"  
"But people will say a lot Saguru, you were dating one of the most wanted thieves out there" Kaito said with a small frown "People won't trust you, hell the police might be hesitant now!"  
"Then that's there loss if they don't want me working with them." Hakuba said set "I'll be busy anyway"

Kaito looked confused before he realised what Hakuba meant and he seemed to somehow grow slightly paler "you can't go looking into that group now Saguru! You're already going to be in so much danger-"  
"The sooner they're dealt with, the sooner we can work on getting you pardoned Kaito" Hakuba said, or at least a reduced sentence "If I'm in danger anyway, I'm not going to sit still while you're thousands of miles away from me."

The two stared at each other and Kaito could see the bright defiant spark in Hakuba's eyes that he had no chance of putting out. But then, wasn't that something he liked in Hakuba? His unwavering determination once he set his mind on something.  
"...fine, give me time I'll find a safe way to keep contact" Kaito said sighing rubbing the back of his head "Don't know how long that will be though, I'm leaving for Vegas tomorrow."

"Stay the night then" Hakuba said plainly "You're recovering still, so you need to rest up before you fly."  
"Adding 'hiding a wanted individual' to your list?" Kaito quipped with a small smile, but he was glad for the offer to rest "if I can, Baya will be out I came here as your father before and told her to spend the night at hers to give you space"  
"Then lets go get some rest"  
"Oh no you dont" Kaito said quickly before dropping back into his Baya impression "If you go to bed on an empty stomach it won't do you any good! Come eat, master"

There was an eyebrow wiggle as Kaito called Hakuba 'master' and Hakuba shook his head walking away, it would be a long wait after tonight, but he would work hard to bring what Kaito had been living through to light! "Kaito...never call me that with Bayas voice and that look ever again."


End file.
